A Mother's Mischief
by Thinkette
Summary: "Those Nara men may not always come when you call...but somehow, they are always on time." Stories on how Yoshino plans to manipulate her son for his own good, AKA, so he gets married! "He'll thank me one day."
1. Tea Time With The Head Honcho

Yoshino opened the door to her home, peering out and felt her face break into a grin.

"Ah, Temari-chan! How are you today?"

The blond haired woman smiled. "Just fine, Yoshino-san, I was actually looking for my lazy guide. Is he in?"

She frowned. "No, I'm afraid I sent him on an errand. He should be back in an hour or so." She saw Temari nod and bit her lip. "Would you like to come in? I was making tea, and my lazy husband is off on a mission. I made far too much."

Temari looked confused for a moment then nodded. She was on good footing with the woman anyway, she could relate to her and she always made her feel welcome. Temari never had a mother, and Yoshino was certainly what she'd imagine a mom to be like. She walked into the home and looked at the brown haired woman's back. Her apron was tied expertly so that it rested at the small of her back, her shoulders looked strong and there was slight muscle beneath the skin of her arms. Temari frowned and set her tessen down against the wall. Now that she thought about it, she never did know why Yoshino took so much command over the place.

Meanwhile, the brown haired woman poured extra water into her kettle and smiled. It was just enough so that the water was warm, not scalding, and plenty to fill up extra cups. She gently prepared the tea with expert hands and folded up a washcloth. Carefully, with practiced ease, she stacked up two plates and two cups onto her arms, along with a tray of sweets, and lifted up the kettle, easily breezing into the living room, where Temari was looking curiously at several photographs on her shelves. She set the goods down and noted with amusement how her muscles stiffened and loosened.

She looked back with an embarrassed sheen on her face. "Ah, I'm sorry Yoshino-san, I was simply interested."

"Oh, it's no problem. In fact, go ahead and bring them over here. And call me Yoshino, none of that san business!" She scolded lightly, with a slight smile on her face. She watched as the blond brought over the pictures to the low table with incredible care. Yoshino chuckled before she looked over Temari a little closer. "You need to trim those bangs young lady, no one can see those pretty eyes of yours!" She proclaimed and watched as the younger actually flushed at the compliment. She turned her attention from the blond to pour two cups of tea.

"Oh, it's fine…I was planning on cutting them when I got back to Suna."

"Nonsense!" Yoshino said after she set the cups and kettle in their respectful places, and stood up, bustling over to a shelf. She gently reached for a large box and moved it to the table. She pulled off the lid and ruffled through the contents. Temari peered in and gasped. Inside were various jewels and heirlooms, pretty rocks and lovely earrings, rings and necklaces. Yoshino looked up and laughed. "Oh! I'm just looking for a pair of scissors. I tossed them in here last time I gave Shikamaru a haircut. It was….why, it was five whole years ago!"

Temari laughed. "That's a very long time to go without a trim."

She smiled. "Indeed. It's why it's so long. I swear, I remember when he had it short. I must admit, with longer hair, he looks far more handsome…but maybe I'm just bias, as I think he looks incredibly like his lazy, good for nothing father." She shook her head, smiling wide.

"My, you speak of Shikaku-san as if he is a bother."

"Of course he's a bother! But he's MY bother, after all. I took on the joy of being his wife when I married him and accepted the fact that it would not be smooth riding the entire time." From the very bottom of the box, the elder pulled out a leaf headband. She smiled fondly down at it. It was in pristine condition, beautiful and clean. She gently stroked her thumb over it.

"Is that Shikaku-san's?"

The woman looked up in surprise. "Shikaku's? Heavens no! It's mine!"

"Yours?"

"Mine." The elder said, nodding her head once. "Didn't Shikamaru ever tell you?"

"Well…no. He doesn't really talk about your occupations." Her brow creased in annoyance. "Lazy, good for nothing guide."

"Figures." She chuckled. "I'm a kunoichi, it's true. To this day, I'm still considered a ninja…chunin, though. Not nearly as impressive as Shikaku even though I beat him to the rank of chunin." She threw her head back and laughed outright at that. "Even though he made genin two years ahead of me!"

"My, that's impressive!" Temari said, but couldn't help but remember how Shikamaru beat her to chunin even though she made genin THREE years ahead of him.

"Yes, genius always wins out."

Temari furrowed her brows. "But, Yoshino san…wouldn't that mean that Shikaku would beat you?"

"Of course not! He only has an IQ of 165."

"But…that's genius."

She barked out a laugh. "Temari-chan, I have an IQ of 246, almost 100 points higher than my lazy husband! Who do you think TAUGHT him Shogi in the first place? He would always lose to his father before I came along!"

"You mean…Shikamaru gets his genius from his mother?"

"Hai! Of course he does! Well…Shikaku helped, of course. We knew our child would be a genius in his own right, but we didn't know where he'd fall. We didn't expect him to pass me with an IQ of 253…but he did. That boy has so much potential, it isn't even funny. So unfortunate that he didn't inherit my determination."

Temari frowned. "I can't imagine him determined."

"I'm sure you can imagine him several other ways though." The woman said cheerfully as she took a deep gulp of tea.

Temari, for her part, only widened her eyes. "E-excuse me?"

The elder slyly grinned at her. "Oh, I see how you look at my son. Thank goodness. Honestly, he enjoyed Ino's company for a while, but it takes a special woman to be a Nara. After all, they're never born into the family."

"And…you don't believe Ino is Nara potential?" Temari asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not! I love the girl, but there is a reason why the Nara and Yamanaka clan never intermingled! The Yamanaka's have had daughters before while the Nara's had sons. It really never ended up working in the favor of either party. Nara men need strong women, and the Yamanaka women are those who plant flowers, those who wear creamy dresses and tend to their long locks. Us Nara women, we're tacticians. Strong willed women who can keep their own genius in line. Of course," Yoshino giggled. "it will take a particularly strong woman to deal with Shikamaru. The more intelligence a Nara boy has, the harder it is to keep him in line."

"With all respect intended, Yoshino-san, I am not interested in your son."

"It's Yoshino." The woman replied smoothly. "And what a shame, as he has a severe interest in you." She reached for a picture and picked it up, gently looking at a young Shikamaru, his annoyed expression reflecting back in her eyes.

"He has no interest in ANYTHING." She said, muttering under her breath. "Lazybones crybaby."

She laughed. "Normally, I would agree. But…those men, they may not always come when you call…but they're somehow always on time…" She said, fingering her necklace with a free hand. The ring on the end of the chain, a simple golden band with a small diamond on it, gleamed in the light and she looked over a table to see a photograph of Shikaku, without scars and a slight smile.

"How did you meet him?" Temari asked, lifting up the picture.

"Oh, it was a long time ago…he was so cocky. A newly found chunin and he was high off of his accomplishment. I used to waitress to help out my friends with their financing, and he came around, all cockiness and chauvinist attitude. I punched him across his face when he pinched my butt."

Temari looked beyond amused.

"Well, we had our scuffle and I ended up, curse my luck, on several missions with him as a punishment for our disturbance. After a while, we got more comfortable when I was with him. On one particular mission, I ended up plunging under the water, rushing for a waterfall, and he jumped in after me, shielding me from the crash. His face never did recover…."

"That's why he has those scars?" Temari asked, quietly.

"Hai…he told me, "Not such a pretty boy anymore, now am I?" still joking even then, but then I kissed him, and the rest is history…I will always remember that day." She said, gently tucking her necklace back into her shirt.

"Why not wear your ring on your finger?"

She looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, my ring. It's not my wedding ring! My wedding ring was an heirloom passed down through the Nara clan for ages. It was silver, with a single large diamond in the center, framed by several stones of onyx. A symbolism of the wife being the crown jewel among the shadows."

"Why not wear it? It sounds beautiful."

At that, Yoshino's eyes actually gleamed. "We gave it to Shikamaru, he asked for it. Said he had a hope that a special girl would "come along". I don't need to be his mother to know he's interested in someone." Finally, she grinned and brought her teacup to her face. "My lazy son, finally motivated. The letters he keeps tucked away from you in his bedside drawers under that ring certainly spark suspicion, Temari-chan." She took a deep gulp. "Oh, what a shame it would be to tell him you are not interested." She said, curtly and stood to grab the empty plates and cups. Temari reached out and grasped her wrist.

"Y-Yoshino…there's no need to tell Shikamaru something like that…I mean...I might as well give it a chance…for the ring, of course." She said, nervously.

Yoshino smiled. "Of course, those were my reasons for being with Shikaku at first as well. Just between you and me, his favorite grassy knoll is approximately half a mile from this house, in the direction of the clan's river."

Temari nodded, slightly embarrassed at her nervousness and walked out of the house with her tessen after telling Yoshino "Thank you".

When she left, Yoshino looked fondly at the pictures and ran her thumb over the one with her and Shikaku posing side by side. She then reached into her box and pulled out a gleaming, beautiful ring. Standing, she made her way to Shikamaru's room.

He'd thank her one day.


	2. Bruising Your Neck and Grandbabies

Yoshino sighs in content as she takes a deep sip of her steaming tea. No son, no husband, no worries. Suddenly, her brow creases. She remembered that she misses her good for nothing husband and that her son has been out quite a lot recently. She remembers back to the past week and smiles again. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her door. Her eyebrows meet in the middle and she wonders who it is that's come to her beautiful house. Standing, she wipes down her apron and walks off to her door. At opening it, she sees Temari, looking a bit infuriated. Yoshino looks surprised.

"Future daughter in law, what's troubling you?"

"Yoshino…can I please come in?"

"Of course." Yoshino replies, holding the door open. Upon seeing Temari entering, she closes it with a faint hit from her hip. "What is it dear?"

"Yoshino…can I talk to you? Not as a daughter in law but…as a friend?"

"Of course you can!" Yoshino exclaims, grabbing hold of both Temari's hands. "What is it?"

Temari takes a deep breath before exploding. "I HATE HER! My god, I'd rip out her intestines and feed them to the sand cats! May her skin broil off of her non existent muscles like the flesh of a badly plucked chicken! May gremlins spit on her grave and force into headstands for her entire life!"

Yoshino looks taken aback. "Who?" She asks, ready to slander any woman who has hurt her precious future daughter.

"Shiho! That, ugh! She should keep her filthy hands off of him!" Temari huffs, plopping down onto the couch.

"Shiho? Isn't that the young lady who works with Shikamaru?"

"That whore. Where does she get off? Hitting on my boyfriend-"

"Future fiancé"

"Future fiancé…wait, what?"

"Oh, come off it dear, I know these things. Just call him that."

"….fine." Temari said, knowing better than to argue with Yoshino.

"What did she do?"

"That annoying bitch, she cornered him and nearly kissed him."

Yoshino gasped. "Blasphemous!"

"I know!" Temari said, throwing her tessen off to the other couch. "How dare she? Doesn't she see that he's CLEARLY mine?"

Yoshino nodded. "What kind of woman doesn't realize that?"

"I know! We make it PLENTY clear." Temari huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not even jealous, just angry! He's clearly mine, I've marked him as such."

"Have you really? How so?"

"Well…" Temari stopped and thought. "I'm always with him."

"But she could think you two are friends."

"….I…I guess I never really did claim him as mine…"

Yoshino shook her head. "Well, you should! Make it impossible to confuse him as a single man! Go, go on, get her back, that rude girl!"

Temari stood. "You're right!" She cried out. "Watch my tessen, I'll be back!"

Temari rushed off and the second the door closed, Yoshino burst out into rambunctious giggles. She calmed herself after a few minutes and picked up her phone.

"Shiho?"

"Y-yes?" The young woman replied.

"This is Yoshino! Consider your debt paid."

"Oh, thank you, Yoshino-san! I didn't know HOW I was going to pay for that medicine if not for this. Though…it was a bit…unconventional, don't you think so?" The blond replied, confused.

"Oh, it was, but my lazy son isn't going to be married anytime soon if it were not for me! Say hello to your boyfriend for me, will you?"

"Yes, I will…I'm surprised he was not opposed to it…albeit, I wouldn't cheat on him in the end, but still."

"Yes, having whipped men is essential in a relationship." Yoshino heard Shiho giggle and smiled. "Have a nice day, dearie."

* * *

Temari stomped up to Shikamaru, looking akin to a fiery dragon or a determined hell cat. The poor target was walking with his group of friends in the marketplace, talking to Chouji and ignoring Ino's eye rolling. Shikamaru spotted Temari and smiled, raising one hand in greeting. She went up to him and glowered up for a moment, making him look confused.

"Tem? Is something wron-"

She grasped hold of the front of his shirt and tugged him down, kissing him as hard as she could. His arms flailed around for a moment, confused before he settled them on her hips. She removed her hand from his shirt and grabbed his head, tangling her fingers with his hair and letting it go loose. Ino had her mouth open in a gape, resembling a fish more than a human. Most of the people in the marketplace had stopped and stared at the couple.

A few girls gasped when Shikamaru's hair went free from his hair tie. Whispers started filling the place. Temari pulled away, leaving Shikamaru gasping before she attacked his neck and bit down as hard as she could. He groaned, still completely dazed at her sudden assault.

Finally, Ino let out a shriek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She called out, making Shikamaru's usually lazing eyes widen. Temari pulled away with a smug look as she stared pointedly at the large hickey that would, without doubt, be on his neck. Her teeth marks were still slightly evident. The sides of her lips curled up and she grabbed him by the shirt again, dragging him off to a random alley. Ino looked at them, completely confused.

"What…did I just watch?"

"I believe it was what Kakashi would call "A Scene Right Out of Icha Icha.""

"That…was traumatizing."

"Guess it's just you and me then?" Chouji says, looking at the beautiful blond at his side. She nods, still a bit dumbfounded.

"Yes…I suppose so."

* * *

Yoshino's head completely snaps up when she hears the crash. She bustles out to the living room and sees something that makes her grin like the cat that's gotten the cream.

"Shikamaru, Temari. What a pleasure." She says. She has to bite the inside of her cheek so as not to laugh. There her son is, panting heavily, eyes wide and hair a mess. On his neck is a series of darkening bruises. Hickeys, and judging from the teeth marks, they're from Temari. She's dragging him by the shirt, the collar ripped. His lips are bruising and red. The hair tie that usually keeps his dark, long locks up and out of his face is gone, letting the tendrils go wild. Temari has a smirk on her face, obviously pleased with her accomplishment and her hair is frizzy and wild.

She sees Shikamaru gulp. "I'm….going to go to my room."

"With Temari-chan?" Yoshino says, sly in her implication. "Why, how rude! While your own mother is in the house. Of course, me and your father were far worse."

Shikamaru's face pales and he scurries off to the sanctuary of his room with nothing more than a single "Troublesome!". Temari and Yoshino laugh, their voices twinkling through the room.

"Son! Make sure to look in your bedside drawer! There are some things you'll need in the near future there! On top of the letters Temari's sent you!" Yoshino calls out, smirking.

She then gives Temari a sweet look. "So, do you two use protection? How soon am I going to be a grandmother?"

Temari too pales, and looks a bit uncomfortable. "Erm…"

"Because I want them as soon as possible, do you hear me!" Yoshino says. "I'm not going to stay this young forever, you know!"

Temari blushes. "Oh…look at the time, Yoshino-san. I…really should be off!" Teamri says, grasping her tessen and scurrying out of the house.

Yoshino, for her part, falls back on the couch and laughs, deep and hearty. It's all going according to plan. She'll be planning their wedding in no time.

They don't call her a genius for nothing!

* * *

**Okay, because this was my most popular one shot, (BY FAR! 20 favs, and over 500 views) and some people have requested a sequel, here it is! More of Yoshino's meddling! Less in depth than the last one, but I really do like it.  
**

**Oh, Yoshino. We all worship thee! Entirely deticated to Mei Vir D. Ripper, Purple Lavendeer, and MarijaV. The last two for requesting a sequel, and Mei for being made out of awesomesauce and talking to me about a kilt wearing Shikamaru!**

I am considering making this my first ShikaTema 5+ chapter fic, entirely based on how they're pushed to marry through their troublesome mother (and mother in law!). Haha, tell me what you think. Would you read such a story?  



	3. Soiling Perfectly Good Chairs

**EARLY MORNING: TWO MONTHS LATER**

Shikaku sat there, his expression half asleep as he guzzled his coffee. Across from him sat his wife, one Yoshino Nara, who, of course, made said coffee. He looks up and then draws his eyebrows together for a moment. The confused look is placed onto her and he examines her face for any sign of disturbance.

"Oi, Yoshino, what's wrong?" He asks, his gruff voice still in a lazy drawl.

"Nothing, lazy man, why would you think something's wrong?" She replies, always sharp.

He sighs. He knows his wife is stubborn but she usually told him of her problems. Not that Shikaku would like to hear them all the time, but she was still his wife and he did love her. Her silence and lack of enthusiasm was almost a dead giveaway that she was feeling odd, and Shikaku had not seen her so quiet since she was pregnant with Shikamaru, fidgeting nervously with the medic report behind her back when she was just 20.

"You're just acting strange."

Her cheeks reddened. "I am not! How so? Are you calling me an oddity?" She asks, warningly picking up a plate.

And because Shikaku is a good strategist, he lifts up both hands in retreat and leans away. "Not at all. Just concerned for you." He mutters. But Yoshino, with her mom senses, hears him and seems to relax.

"Oh, you lazy, good for nothing husband." She says affectionately. "I'm fine, just thinking hard."

"Ah. I understand then." Everyone in the village over the age of 30 knew that Yoshino was one to think for hours upon hours. Shikaku was the strategically fit mind in the family, followed by Shikamaru, but Yoshino could manipulate any enemy into almost any situation she saw fit. He ran his plans through her and she was his most trusted and intelligent ally in any idea he's ever had. Come to think of it, he realized that he was exactly like his father and that Shikamaru was falling into his footsteps almost exactly. He let his lips twitch and finally smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back.

Yoshino looked right at him and sighed. No doubt, Shikaku was thinking of his son and the Nara traditions. Yoshino understood when she married him, that if she had an heir to the clan, he would resemble little of her. It came to a complete surprise to her that Shikamaru had her loyalty and temper. And that temper was exactly what she was contemplating.

While Shikamaru has patience like a beach has sand, very rarely, it runs on its' end. The entirety of his calm demeanor goes through three stages. First, he closes his eyes and begins to twitch or flinch when what is angering him does not stop. This is the easiest to get him out of. He will often clench his fists and furrow his brows at this point, but if you isolate him long enough from the source, he gives up on his anger, allowing it to melt off of him.

Second, he grows snarky. Often, he'll be previously irritated and will respond with a wit that is razor sharp. Normally, Nara's, with their affinity for intelligence, are slow and languid, knowing they can move through life leisurely. When they grow snarky is when you should tread carefully. They will often narrow their eyes or grow red in the face.

And third? They get violent. They hit things and they hit them hard. She's known Shikamaru to have his father's strength though the two of them are very far apart in age. Shikamaru, for all his lankiness, has a well developed layer of muscle under his skin, and she's seen him dent a wall same as she saw Shikaku dent a wall twenty years ago, before he was born. This is when you should be worried. They will often never take it out on others unless they're in a fight, but one can bet that their irritable mood with the strength behind a left hook could leave many scurrying.

But not Temari. Temari gets angry right back, and she will not stop. Yoshino had to admit that the woman was wrong for goading Shikamaru like that, but the entire thing was a mess. When she came back from Suna with an escort in hand, (who was undeniably handsome and flirtatious) it made Shikamaru suspicious. After all, the two of them had been dating for a while and Temari had little need for escorts with the strength she possessed. The man was a sensory type who would aid Temari in finding enemies rather than killing them. Still, it did not help that the man clung a bit too close to her. When Shikamaru came to her, asking what the hell she was doing with him, she got mad, thinking he was questioning her integrity. He was already moody with the constant flirting the man had done and finally decided to ask.

Things escalated, and Yoshino walked into the house, back from her grocery shopping, at the exact moment that Shikamaru punched a wall in about a foot away from her head, his voice in a hoarse whisper, telling her "If you want to leave me, then go ahead. I won't stop you, I don't need this." Dislodging his fist from the brick and marching off, his shoulders tense, he left her behind in the large and spacious living room. At first, Temari scoffed and said that he would apologize, but five days later and many a slammed door, the two still did not reconcile and Temari expressed her fear that he really did leave her behind this time, over tea, which was how the Nara matriarch learned of the dilemma in the first place. The young man had been dismissed two days after the fight, but Shikamaru would see no one, going off to the Hokage for mission reports and locking himself in his room, finishing paperwork and studying.

Yoshino knew the both of them had their stubbornness, but she also knew that it was Shikamaru she had to work on, as Temari had already expressed her initial concerns and obviously wanted to mend things. Yoshino sighed and looked over at Shikaku, gently grabbing his hand in both of hers and running her thumb over the back of it.

Instantly, the elder man opened his eyes and looked at her, his expression growing puzzled and concerned.

"Yoshino, something's wrong."

"Yes….something is." She said, sighing again. She felt him flip his hand around so he was holding both her smaller ones in his single grasp, and it was so uncharacteristically sweet that she forgave the calloused grip of the Leaf's best assassin. He pulled her closer, still in her chair, around their table and faced her, gently cupping her face in his other hand, scrutinizing her. She slid her eyes closed, leaning into his grasp. He knew that if she did not want to tell him, she wouldn't until she was ready and no kind words would change that. Instead, he decided to be there for his wife. He let go of her hands, and in a single motion, pulled her onto his chair with both arms around her lower back. He felt her smile against his neck and leaned his cheek on her head, admiring the silky feeling of her hair, worn long.

"Shikaku…"

"Hmm?" He asked, stroking her hair as she curled up in his embrace.

"What did you do when we got into fights?"

"Besides grovel?"

She sighs, her breath hot on his neck. "No, in serious, serious fights."

He pauses and furrows his brows, thinking. "Well…I'd talk to my mother. That old crone was a wonderful advisor." He said, chuckling deep in his throat. "But she was a wonderful woman and an even better mother. She was enough to make me seek you and work things out….why? Are you mad at me? I have no mom to go to anymore, but I'm sure I could make you soften up." He added mischievously, worming his hand under her shirt to skim the skin of her back.

Yoshino let out a slight laugh. "Nothing like that." She said as she arched. She looked up at her husband's playful glance and kissed him, deciding that she would meddle when she was good and unwound. His hands, though rough and calloused, were gentle in all the right ways, and besides, he was her husband for a reason and she intended to use him for her favorite piece of his repertoire: stress relief.

* * *

**TWO HOURS AND A RUINED CHAIR LATER**

Yoshino put her hands on her hips, smoothing out her skirt again as she bid her husband off while he walked to the Hokage to receive his newest mission statement. He would, without doubt, cross by her son who had been in a meeting. She sighed and thought, her lips twisting. She tied and retied her apron and ten minutes past that, she heard the door click open.

The quiet footsteps of a shadow user echoed out in the room and Yoshino stepped in, holding out a shogi board to her son.

"Want to play a game?" She asked, and his bewildered expression was enough to make her think that the plan was going in the right direction.

"Um….you play?"

"Just a little." Yoshino said. He looked wary for a moment, but then nodded. Yoshino smiled, handing him the board and telling him to set up. He walked to the kitchen table and plopped down in the chair opposite the one his parents used.

'Oh, that's just wonderful.' She thought, but plastered on a smile, sitting down.

"I assume you picked the side you want?"

"Yes." She glared. "…yes, mom."

"Good!" She said, smiling brightly. He made his move and she followed, deciding to be careless. After all, she could beat Shikaku a hundred times over, so she was sure that Shikamaru would pose only a slight challenge.

"So how have you been?" She asked as she moved.

"Fine."

"Is that so?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just heard from Ino that you've been a little down is all." She replied, the sound of clicks and clacks as pieces moved filled the room.

"Women…"

"They're troublesome, hm?" He grunted. "Then why date them? Become a monk." She said, internally screeching at the very idea.

"It's my duty to the clan to produce an heir."

"Son, if that's all you have your mind on, your loyalties are not where they should lie. All the men in this clan are alike in the aspect that they have hard times with women. I do hope that was not your reasoning for dating Temari."

He stopped, his hand posed with a piece between his fingers. He was silent for a moment. "….No…that wasn't my reason for being with Temari." He said, looking down almost sadly at the board.

"Then why do I hear that you have not seen her in days?"

"She's still mad at me." He said, putting the piece down and leveling his gaze.

Yoshino folded her arms, drawing out her turn and looked at her son deeply. "Shikamaru, let me tell you something. If a woman really loves a man, and I mean really, she will hold up worlds for him. If you apologize, if you just show her that she has no reason to be mad, she won't be. If she still is, she's not the one for you."

"….is that why you put up with dad?" He asked, looking small and vulnerable, like he's still her baby, like he still needs her.

She smiles fondly. "Ah, my lazy, good for nothing husband. Why else would I put up with him if not for the fact that I love him?"

He looked off to the side. "….What do I do?" He asked, looking conflicted.

"Just tell her you don't like her when she's angry, and you intend to make her happy again. But if I'm right, I know that you won't even have to convince her to lose the anger. Still, it is the thought that counts." She said, looking pointedly at her son, hoping he understood the sly undertones in her response.

He looked confused and then his eyes widened slightly. "Oh…" He said, voice resonating with understanding. Yoshino beamed at her son and placed her piece down.

"Checkmate." She said, standing from the chair and watching as he stared at the board and then her, finally just slinking off. She sighed in relief.

"That good for nothing husband!" She said. Quietly, she dragged off the chair and her dress to the laundry room so she could clean them. "Thank goodness for jutsu, or the place would reek…" She thought.

* * *

** FOUR HOURS LATER**

Shikaku walked in, looking around the kitchen and finally spotting his wife. Hesitantly, he asked "Did our son have a fallout with Temari-chan?"

"Perhaps, why do you ask?" She said, standing at the stove.

"Because I just had to deliver paperwork to the ambassador and found her scrambling to wrap the sheet around them." He said, dryly.

"Maybe they were training. We trained like that often when we were their age. " She said, turning around and drying her hands with a dish towel, winking.

"Yeah….yeah, maybe they were." He said, one brow raised. He sat at the table, and suddenly grinned at the chair. He looked at Yoshino who was glancing at him expectantly.

"Honey, I could use a sparring partner."

"I thought you'd never ask." She said, walking over to her lazy, good for something husband.

* * *

**I'm a horrible person! -facedesks- **

**Is it wrong that I love ShikakuYoshino almost as much as I love ShikaTema? (sometimes more) MWAHA!  
**

**Well...yeah. Third chappie of a meddlin' mama! (With a pretty strong libido...)  
**


	4. I'll Only Interfere a LITTLE

Shikamaru's scowling face was, as usual, not unnoticed by his mother. In fact, Yoshino had what could only be described as "Mom senses", able to tell when her son was genuinely upset, and when she should interfere. And, after seeing him sulk and look particularly apathetic, she figured that this was one of the few times where she shouldn't step into his life.

At least, not directly. So, she did what she always did when she found a situation she couldn't fix with blatant words and hard smacks; she convinced someone else to do the dirty work. And that poor sucker just happened to be her husband, trying to sleep and relax after a grueling mission.

Well, he should know better, she reasoned. After all, no one relaxes in HER household! The lazy Nara men desperately needed her to keep them in shape. And, well, alive, due to their horrid domestic skills. In fact, if Yoshino didn't cook every day, her boys would probably end up starving to death, ordering take out or rummaging for instant noodles.

So, Yoshino, being the proud woman she was, refused to let the two most important people in her life get that desperate. So, of course she'd throw Shikaku at Shikamaru. The boy was asking for it, sulking and looking out at the horizon.

"Shikaku…" She started, deciding that perhaps the gentle approach would work. "I need a favor." She said, peering at her husband's bedraggled appearance.

"Hm?" he asked, gruff and bleary. "What is it?"

"You need to talk to Shikamaru."

He looked at her. Now, Yoshino and he had decided that their son was important to both of them (oh, you should have seen him when Shikamaru was born, running to the hospital from his mission with twigs in his hair) but, Yoshino was in charge of his well being and emotion while Shikaku would ensure his safety, training him and challenging him.

So, his eyebrow quirked up. The only time he ever needed to speak to his son by his wife's request was when Asuma died. "Is something wrong?"

"He's rather melancholic….not as bad as when the tragedy struck, but bad. He reeks of smoke, more so than usual…"

His eyebrow quirked up even higher. "You know about that?"

She snorted, gently setting her wave of hair over her shoulder. "What mother couldn't? Asuma smelled of it all the time. And, remember, I do our son's laundry, it's not as if his basket is odor proof."

"How much more than usual then?"

"I wrinkle my nose when he walks by…you've been out on a mission for a while now, but Shikamaru has been…particularly upset."

"You think they got in a fight?" He asked.

"Maybe…I know how women take things like that, but it doesn't seem like it…it might have to do with her absence."

"She hasn't been around for a while."

"Exactly."

"What if they fell through?" He asked and instantly regretted it. His wife's brown eyes seemed to spark and her glare was on par with the intensity of a thousand neon suns. Shikaku gulped.

"It would never happen."

"You're right honey!" He said, faking a cheerful grin. She perked up instantly, smiling at him.

"Good. So you'll talk to him?"

"Well-" The glare returned. "….of course."

"Good!" She said happily. "He's in the living room. I'll make tea!"

As she left, Shikaku let out a breath of relief. Yes, he loved Yoshino dearly, in fact, at the very thought of losing her, he'd slaughter something with his bare hands, but she could be….overbearing sometimes. He shuddered, hoping she would never know he thought that of her, and made his way to his son.

Shikaku had to frown. As soon as he walked within five feet of his boy, his nose wrinkled. He took after Asuma more than anyone could have predicted, right down to his troubles. Just like Asuma, he would sit and brood, simmering in his own thought. Even if he was the spitting image of Shikaku, there was very little of him in his son, really. Most of his intelligence was Yoshino's, but his laziness was that of his fathers, and that, at least, made him content.

So, he sat down and looked at Shikamaru. Brown eyes hit brown and the two seemed to stand at an uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to play shogi?" He asked, knowing it was one of the few things that he could entice his son with. He frowned for a moment but nodded, his thoughts still swirling in his head. As he set up the board and began to play, he started to notice how Shikamaru was more far away and distant than usual, leaving empty pockets, and not bothering with strategy.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at his son.

"Hm?"

"You're obviously not here."

"I'm sitting in front of you." He drawled, voice thick and lazy.

He had to smirk, that was definitely his son. "Physically, yes. Mentally…not so much."

He shrugged. "Just thinking."

"Of?"

"My life."

"How specific."

Silence. Empty and somewhat eerie silence. Shikaku sighed. "Does it have to do with Temari's absence?"

"No." Yes. Shikaku could hear it basically ringing out through the room, flitting around.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru only sighed.

Now he remembered why he always left it to his wife. She was so much better at it than he was.

And, of course, as usual, she couldn't keep her nose out of it, walking in and seeing his desperate look. She shook her head, looking amused. Slowly, she walked behind Shikaku's chair and looked at the two cheerfully.

"Sorry to interrupt your game, but Shikamaru, the Hokage would like to see you. Something about a mission to Suna."

He instantly perked up, his eyes landing on his mother and stood. Both parents could see that he was a bit embarrassed for looking too eager and he caught their looks. Shikamaru coughed awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well…it can't be helped."

"No, I suppose not." Yoshino replied, looking mischievous. He made his way out and Shikaku looked at the woman as she giggled.

"So…what did you have to do to pull that off."

"Tsunade is a horrid gambler, luck was on my side was all."

He shook his head but smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're such a mom."

"And damn proud of it." She said, nodding. Okay, so she never really stayed out of her son's business, even when he desperately needed her to. But, who could blame her? Only Temari could really spark a fire under him. And Yoshino was really looking forward to her grandbabies. So, she figured that everyone won!

* * *

**I...am a horrid person. yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in forever! Unfortunately, I recently fell a little out of love with Naruto, and really, it's getting on my nerves with how slow it's going, but I love this little series. I know it isn't much, but I did try, I swear. **

**In other news, for those of you who are Fairy Tail fans, I'm REALLY getting into that and loving the complexity of the characters. Gajeel Redfox is LOVE! As is Aries, Levy, Gray, Lyon, and Lisanna. I have many favorites, and many couples, and I've already gotten a few one shots done. Well...in any case, enjoy the meddlin' mama! She just can't get her nose out, can she?  
**


End file.
